


Mixing of Black and Gold

by Narlth



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn across the world, Merlin doesn’t expect to find Arthur as the source of such darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing of Black and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For H/C - bingo April challenge.  
> Prompt: nausea, crossover.

Merlin would never be able to properly explain what it was that drew him to America, always from the British Isles that had been his home for such a very long time. That same pull, directed him on which flights to book out of London, mind not even registering his destination, just the need to be there.

From the moment his foot turned the ground Merlin could feel the pervading darkness, it crept around him, brushing his skin, trying to pierce his magic.

He folded his arms over his chest, mentally strengthening his magical defences, this darkness must be linked to whatever had drawn him there. Wrapping his arms tightly around his body, he hiked his bag up his shoulder, first he would get to his hotel, then he would work on find the source of this feeling.

The streets were oddly deserted, for the time of day, and the people that were around were all subdued, eyes on the floor and steps hurried.

By the time Merlin had arrived at his room, he was very concerned about what was happening, dumping his things in the corner he’d slumped backwards onto the only bed. Limbs bouncing loosely, and eyes falling closed he delved deep into his mind and into his magic.

The familiar golden warmth was still there, wrapping around him, comforting as it always was, however when he reached outside of the bubble of his magic the cold and pain - the oblivion - that assaulted him made him feel sick.

His eyes flew open, a gasp tearing its way from his throat. He curled onto his side taking long slow breaths, will the nausea to abate. Wiping a hand across his face, it came away damp, whilst his skin felt chilled.

Closing his eyes again he thought back to that feeling of oblivion, there was something about it… Something familiar. 

Unable to place why it felt so familiar, he shook his head, he would need to seek out the source tomorrow, before he leapt to any conclusions.

Heaving himself to his feet he quickly stripped himself of his clothes, leaving them in his wake to the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, cheeks paler than usual and hair stuck to his forehead.

Resisting the urge to prod at hollowed cheeks, he climbed into the shower, whacking the temperature up almost as high as it would go, and just standing there, steam cloud his vision and the heat washing away dried sweat.

Merlin remained in the shower for a long time, just letting the water consume his thoughts. A long time passed, before he finally switched the tap off, shaking his hair out of his eyes, and wrapping himself in a plush towel, before stumbling in an exhausted stupor into bed.

~

When sunlight finally roused Merlin from his slumber, a long time past midday, he smacked dry lips, throat clicking with each inhale. Climbing out from under the sheets, he fetched some clean clothes from his bag, including a baggy dark blue hoodie, that server to almost drown his form.

Fingers twitching at his cuffs he perched back on the edge of his bed, bracing his arms either side of him before stealing himself to reach out into the darkness once more.

More prepared, this time he didn’t retreat immediately after making contact, though he felt his stomach churn. 

The darkness was a tangled mess, riving and twisting, trying to consume everything and everyone. Reaching out cautiously, he picked one of the thicker ropes, stretching his magical senses father and father, through buildings. At all times he kept ahold of the thread, until suddenly it stopped. 

Merlin jerked forwards where he was sat, but managed to keep his senses open. Eyebrows drawing together in concentration he slowly released the thread as he realise he had been lead back to a person.

A somehow familiar person, shrouded in blackness.

Muttering under his breath, the blackness slowly began to dissipate, like fog blown away in the wind, until he could see that back of a brown head of hair. He nearly cursed as the person failed to turn around.

If only Merlin could see his face, then he would surely know why they felt so familiar, why they were the source of such a thing.

Then they did, and Merlin’s world fractured. 

The face he saw burned into the back of his eyes. He shouted, calling out in vain as though he could see the owner of the brown hair, they could not see him, let alone hear him.

Snapping back to himself, Merlin jumped to his feet, running from the room before he could even think of anything else. He just had to get there, nothing else mattered anymore, not the darkness, not the way all the people seemed to have lost themselves, just Arthur.

He didn’t register where he was going, feet acting of their own accord, before he knew it he was turning down a shadowed alley, a tall apartment block in front of him.

Throwing the building door open, he didn’t even contemplate using the lift, racing up the stairs and almost tripping more than a handful of times, until he reach his destination.

Heart hammering in his chest, and almost trembling from exhaustion he stared at the door in front of him, unable to process the possibility that Arthur might be on the other side. After all this time, he had returned and Merlin almost hadn’t realised.

Pressing his lips together he tried to compose himself before he knocked, blood rushing through his ears and almost deafening him.

It was a long time, but eventually the door was opened, Arthur’s blue eyes on him.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something… anything, but words failed, instead Arthur spoke.

“Do I know you?”

“I- Yes… A long, long time ago.”

One brown eye brow rose at Merlin’s answer.

“Why are you here?”

“I needed to see you, had to know if it was really you?” Tears filled Merlin’s eyes threatening to fall, triggering Arthur’s eyes to widen. 

“Are you alright? Do you need to sit down? I’ll get you a glass of water.” Merlin ushered into the room, and sat on what looked to be the only chair in the room.

“Th-thank you.” Merlin couldn’t tear his eyes from Arthur, still not believing that he wasn’t seeing a ghost.

“What’s your name?” 

“Merlin.” He licked his lips, “yours?”

“Damien.” Merlin blinked, trying to process the new name. Somehow it suited him, he couldn’t explain why it just did. Damien passed him a glass of cold water, which Merlin sipped, the temperature shocking him back to reality.

“I, used to know you before, in another time.” The words suddenly fell from Merlin’s lips, unstopped “We- were in love.” He had looked away from Damien as he said the last part, unsure how it would be taken.

“For some reason, I feel like I know you so much more than I have any right to.” Merlin’s head jerked up at that, this was a better reaction that he could have ever imagined. “But, I can’t let you get close to me.”

Merlin’s eyes widened, did Damien know about the darkness that clung to his being. Merlin stood, closing the distance between them, his hands hovering, as he longed to hold Damien, to provide some sort of comfort.

“This is going to sound utterly insane, but I need you to listen to me. I- I’m the antichrist.” Damien’s expression was closed off, like he was expecting instant rejection and incredulity.

“I can feel it.”

“What?” The shock in Damien’s voice, spurred Merlin to continue.

“I can feel the darkness that bleeds from your soul. It lingers all over the city.”

“Then you know you can’t stay near me.”

“A- Damien, I love you and nothing you say can keep me away.” This time he did touch Damien, his hands falling on broad shoulders. He hoped his action conveyed the trust he always felt for his king.

“You can’t, I don’t want you to get hurt. Everyone around me suffers, and it’s all my fault.” This time it was Damien’s eyes that filled with water.

“You could never hurt me.” He tried to push all of his trust into his words, but when he saw they were ineffectual, he kneeled in front of Damien.

“I willingly, give my life you.” Damien’s hand’s were suddenly on his arm, trying to pull him back to his feet, but Merlin resisted, he knew he needed to do this, it was the only way.

“What- what are you doing, Merlin?”

“Everything I am, is yours.” Magic rushed to his eyes, swirling around the pair, and touching both their souls, until they were joined in an unbreakable union, the darkness of from Damien pouring finally into Merlin’s soul, whilst his magic poured out into Damien in return.

As the gold disappeared, Merlin let himself be pulled to his feet, legs slightly wobbly. Damien seeing Merlin’s sudden weakness, pulled him close, their forehead pressing together, eyes locked.

They will never be separated again.


End file.
